


Stories from Thedas

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Cole, Anger, Angst, Banter, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cliffhangers, Crestwood, Cute, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Developing Relationship, Domestic, Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Hawke Lives, Kissing, M/M, Mabari, Mabari Puppies, Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Necromancy, Nightmares, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Game(s), Post-In Your Heart Shall Burn, Sad, Sera Being Sera, Shyness, Val Royeaux, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories based on various prompts.</p><p>Each chapter is about different pairing/characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Very Subtle (Krem/Harding, Bull/m!Trevelyan)

“I have to admit, the first time he looked at me that way, I was a little bit surprised.”

“What? Why?” Maxwell asked, taking a sip of brandy from his tankard, before turning to look at Scout Harding again. She looked down at her hands, a small blush appearing on her face as she licked her lips. “I mean, Krem is many things, but being subtle is not one of them. And he looks at you quite often. I should be the one surprised that you missed it.”

They were sitting in front of the Herald’s Rest, enjoying the Antivan Brandy Cabot had recently purchased. Right after Maxwell had came back from the last trip to Crestwood and had walked to leave some herbs for Morris, he had noticed Harding sitting in front of the tavern. She had been holding a tankard, looking at the training grounds, and after Maxwell had ordered brandy for himself he had walked up to her and asked if she minded company. 

They started talking about sending scouts to help Leliana’s agents send messages to the observation posts in the Western Approach and Crestwood, and somehow ended up considering asking the Bull’s Chargers for help with securing the way for the agents.

“I was just not prepared for it,” she took a sip of her brandy, and it looked like she was trying really hard not to roll her eyes. “When I work I focus on my job.”

“And not on the way he shows off his fighting skills even more when he knows you’re around, or on the fact he asks you to join the Chargers for a drink very often?” Maxwell let himself smile and Harding raised one eyebrow at him. “And let us not forget about him buying peaches for you after you mentioned that you haven’t had any in a while.”

“Well, he bought grapes for you the other day, too” she replied and Maxwell snorted. 

“Yes, he did, but that was because I asked him very nicely. And it gave him a chance to tease Bull some more, so it was beneficial for us both.”

Harding shook her head, a smile appearing on her face as she put her tankard on the ground, leaning back against the wall. “Yes, I can imagine. But you’re right, he is very resourceful. I heard him offering to help Lady Montilyet with preparing the feast for Orlesian nobles she invited to Skyhold.”

“I can’t say I’m looking forward to it,” Maxwell murmured, finishing drinking his brandy and Harding snorted. Just thinking about exchanging pleasantries and false smiles made him want to go to Leliana and ask for _any_ mission that would save him from the feast. “I really hope I’ll be sent somewhere to collect herbs, so I don’t have to stay there all evening.”

“You could take the Chief with you, Your Worship. I’m sure he’d love it if in the middle of the party you declared that you’re having a private party in your chambers and he’s the only one invited.”

Maxwell turned his head to see Krem walking in their direction, a half-smile on his face, as he stepped closer. 

“That is not a bad idea, actually,” Maxwell smiled back. “I still have an unopened bottle of the Chasind Sack Mead in there.”

“Lady Harding,” Krem walked up to Harding and bowed chivalrously, making her shake her head in amusement before she moved a little, making more room for him. 

As soon as he sat down, minding his armour the whole time, he smiled at her and she smiled right back, before looking down at her hands again. The three of them sat there quietly for a bit, and while it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, Maxwell had a feeling Krem wanted to talk to Harding alone, so he stood up, snagging Harding’s tankard from the ground.

“I should go,” he said. “Bull promised to tell me more about Seheron when he gets back, so I’ll just go find him. Have a good night.”

They both wished him a good night, but as he walked away he heard Krem telling Harding he brought something for her. Right before Maxwell walked into the tavern he saw the warrior handing her a small pouch carefully, as she looked up at him, surprised. Maxwell smiled and went to find Bull, giving his friends privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Authors choice, any/any, The first time he looked at me that way."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/685267.html?thread=90104787#t90104787)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Not So Bad (m!Hawke/Fenris)

Garrett was standing on the stairs, observing Skyhold at night. Two soldiers were still training, a sword against daggers, while others cheered, and a couple of people just left the tavern, laughing and singing, but other than that it was rather quiet. 

After defeating Corypheus, hopefully for good this time, staying at Skyhold seemed strange. Right after the feast and celebrating their victory the Inquisitor had told Garrett that he could stay as long as he wanted, and that he would always be welcome, but Garrett still was not sure how he felt about it. It was not something he had planned, nor something he considered before, since coming to Skyhold was supposed to be a temporary affair. 

After a few more minutes passed, Garrett went to his room, enjoying the weather and the sight of the mountains surrounding the castle. It had already stopped raining, so the air was cool and refreshing, and Garrett couldn’t help smiling. An hour earlier he had met with Varric, who also had told him that maybe staying a while wasn’t such a bad idea, considering how much time they had spent running.

They. Garrett and Fenris. Garrett had travelled to the castle alone because he hadn’t wanted to endanger Fenris, but the warrior had found him anyway. He would never forget the moment when his and Fenris’ eyes had met after the feast. Fenris had walked up to him, squeezing between the soldiers and nobles who had wanted to enter the main hall, and for a moment he had thought Fenris would punch him. Instead, the warrior had silently put his hand on Garrett’s cheek, still wearing his gauntlets, just looking at him. Garrett had leaned into the touch for a moment before catching Fenris’ hand and leading them to his room. Feeling Fenris’ arms around him was the only thing he had needed right then.

It was funny. When he was younger he had thought he would lead a quiet life. Even after everything that had happened, after Kirkwall, after running away, deep down he had still hoped that he and Fenris would be able to find something for themselves, even if it was just wishful thinking. They had been running for so long, hiding, and now...

“Hawke?”

Garrett blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Fenris, who was walking towards their room as well. 

“Hey, Fenris. How was training?”

“Fine,” he said shortly, moving closer to Hawke and stepping into the room after Hawke opened the door. “The Iron Bull asked me to join his mercenaries for drinks tomorrow. Are you well?”

 _Tomorrow._ That was what Fenris said. The warrior seemed to enjoy Skyhold, something Garrett did not expect at all. When he was not with Hawke he was talking to Varric and Sera, and spending a lot of time training with the Seeker and Cullen’s soldiers, so much that Cullen had asked if Fenris would mind training them. That offer had surprised not only Hawke, but also Fenris, who had said he would consider it. Hawke was not sure what he thought about Cullen’s change of attitude, but he had left the decision to Fenris.

Was Fenris planning to stay in Skyhold? Would he want to? They never discussed it, but...

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Hawke smiled, stepping closer to the warrior to run his fingers through Fenris’ silver hair. “I was just thinking. It’s... not so bad here, is it?”

Fenris kept looking him in the eyes, the small frown disappearing from his face as he leaned closer, kissing Garret gently.

Maybe staying in Skyhold was not a part of Garrett’s plan, but as long as Fenris was with him, it didn’t matter where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"author's choice, author's choice, not the happy ending they were expecting - but they love it all the same."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690442.html?thread=90809098#t90809098)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	3. Home  (Wade/Herren)

Wade hated being cold. He really did. However, he couldn’t complain much, since traveling did pay well when his and Herren’s services were needed. Not to mention that he had a chance to acquire amazing, rare materials for his work. He still couldn’t believe he could work with veridium and dragon scales. So, yes, while he himself would not have chosen to move from Denerim, he and Herren did earn a lot of coin when traveling. 

They haven’t stayed in the Vigil’s Keep for long, only enough to equip the Wardens, before Herren had decided that they could earn more if they moved again. That was how they ended up purchasing a small house near Redcliffe, after Herren had managed to negotiate a price that had allowed them to also buy new tools and stations for Wade to work with. It was another business plan and because of these plans Wade was slowly getting used to traveling.

Herren thought that the building, while not being a part of the city, was close enough for everyone to remember about them, and near the main road leading to the city, which could attract the travelers. He was confident in his choice and Wade, as always, left all the planning to his husband. 

The business was going well, and there were better and worse days, as always. Wade had more work after the rifts near Redcliffe were closed and more people chose to travel to and from the city, which Herren, in his own way, used to encourage all who seemed interested in purchasing new armors and weapons. It seemed like they were both settling in.

Wade couldn’t complain about the lack of work, nor the area. The Hinterlands were full of useful metals of all kinds, too, and there was even a dragon! If he was lucky enough maybe he would be able to work with scales again...

“Wade? You done?”

Wade looked up from where he was cleaning his hands. Herren was already dressed for sleep, but was still holding a pouch of coin they earned after Wade had enhanced a beautiful, heavy Battlemaster Armor. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know,” Wade stood up and walked up to the bed, sitting down.

“As if I would leave you there to work all night. You’d just fall asleep and then complain about your back and neck for a week,” Herren sat down next to him and hid the money in their stash. “Though you really did a bloody good job on that last armor. I managed to negotiate a higher price for all that time you put into finishing it.”

“If I only had more time I could also work on mixing different types of metals.”

“It was a damn good armor already, so you can just forget about it now,” Herren slid under the covers and Wade did the same. 

For a while Wade looked around the place. Maybe it was still a bit bare, but there was something about it. He didn’t think he felt the same about their shop in Denerim.

“Wade, stop thinking’,” Herren murmured after a while, his breath tickling Wade’s neck. “We have to get up early tomorrow. The merchant we talked to a week ago will be in the city, so if you want to get the carpet you liked for our home, go to sleep.”

Home. It wasn’t simply a house, or a shop anymore. It could be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any video game fandom, any/any, making a house a home."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690442.html?thread=90819082#t90819082)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	4. Moving Forward (Bull/m!Trevelyan)

Maxwell sighed quietly as he looked around the Ghilan'nain's Grove. After he closed the rift the place was quieter, but it still made him feel uneasy. 

He wasn’t sure how big this place was exactly, the scouts haven’t said much about the marshy region, but he already knew he wouldn't like it, didn’t matter what they’d told him. Dorian and Sera went to take a look around, just in case, Bull went to get something to eat, and Maxwell was sitting near the trees, so that he could observe the whole area in silence.

He leaned more comfortably against the tree when he heard Sera and Dorian talking, then Sera laughing none too quietly. When he finally saw them they were both carrying small pouches full of herbs, and Sera was tossing something in one hand, a bright smile on her face. Dorian, on the other hand, was frowning slightly.

Maxwell stood up and walked up to them, just as did Bull, who was eating an apple. 

“Is something wrong?” Maxwell asked, taking the amulet Sera handed him.

“Ask Lord Fancy-Pants here,” Sera grinned as she pointed at Dorian with her chin. “One huge splash! Ya should have seen his face. It was hilarious!”

“Yes, Sera, thank you for that,” Dorian rolled his eyes and when Maxwell raised his eyebrow at them, he sighed. “We will not get any farther without repeating some of our… adventures from the Fallow Mire. A lot of water and ruined clothes. Well, there is a possibility of coming across a large number of gurgut instead of dozens of corpses. Still, that does not make me feel any better.”

Maxwell frowned. He didn’t even know when he had tightened the grip on the amulet, but when he noticed Bull looking at him briefly, he exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. 

“Fine,” he finally said. “We will eat something first and then we can check where to go next. According to the notes Cassandra left me we should find Ser… Hildebrandt here, so we should be careful. So, you rest and I’ll send one of our scouts to Skyhold. Cassandra might want to be here when we find him.”

An hour later they were already exploring the passage to the marshland Sera and Dorian found earlier. Maxwell was walking first, his grip on the staff tight and sure. He was looking around, making sure they gathered all the resources they could find, when Dorian said:

“Ah, marvelous.”

Seeing the marshland up close made Maxwell’s blood run cold. Damn it. No. Not now. They had a job to do. 

He turned away, tightening his grip on the staff even more, and closed his eyes. _Take a breath and go. It’ll be fine. It’s just water,_ he told himself as he tried to catch his breath, but it wasn’t helping much. 

“Hey, you going?” Sera asked after a while and Maxwell nodded, even if he knew she couldn’t see him.

“Yes, I’ll just get all the elfroot from here.”

He really hoped no one could hear his voice shaking. It was just water. He survived the Fallow Mire, so he would be fine here as well. The sounds of Sera walking in the water, however, didn’t make him feel any better. He exhaled quietly, and was about to turn around, when a large, warm hand landed on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

Maxwell nodded, licking his lips. “I’m fine.”

He turned to leave and join Sera and Dorian, but Bull didn’t move his hand, keeping him in place. Only then he looked Bull in the eye. “I’ll stay right behind you. Just focus on moving forward and it’ll be okay,” Bull said quietly, squeezing his shoulder. “You’re strong, Kadan.”

Maxwell closed his eyes briefly, nodding. Bull’s words helped, and so did the way he caressed Maxwell’s jaw with his thumb gently.

“Let’s just get it over with, then,” Maxwell said, slowly walking towards the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, scared of water."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684166.html?thread=89998726#t89998726)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	5. It Was the Time (m!Trevelyan)

Maxwell did not expect much from anyone, nor from anything. Expectations rarely paid off and could leave you even more broken. If you do not let yourself hope, you will not feel betrayed or disappointed if something does not work out, that was what being in the Circle for most of his life taught him.

He had learned to work by himself and to count only on himself, because most of the time he had been by himself. He was used to the constant nightmares, to torture and pain, to being a prisoner, to people hating him as soon as they looked at him, and becoming the Inquisitor did not change much in this respect. Not at all. Even if there were people who seemed to look up to him, believe in him, people who told him that they were happy to fight by his side, there were still whispers and gossip following him, random voices saying that he should have been locked up or made tranquil, all of it because of who he was.

He thought of mages, rogues, merchants, ex-Templars, children, warriors, nobles… _people_ , wandering around Skyhold, talking to one another, working and trying to live, simply trying to _be_ … Maxwell shook his head. Because of the anchor his hand was aching more and more with every step forward. The always present pain reminded him of the accident that somehow managed to not give him much choice but to try to protect himself and everyone else.

That’s how it all started, after all. An accident. Because of an accident he was where he was right then, a part of the Inquisition, to fighting for the world that hated him.

And what would happen after he defeated Corypheus? What would change? Would _anything_ change? Why should he believe things would be different after, _if_ he won? If people hated him before, why would they change their mind later? Would he stay in the castle or would they let him go? Or maybe they would decide to just lock him up again. He had no answers for any of these questions.

On the other hand, however, the thought of Corypheus winning, the world surrounded by red lyrium, death following everyone and spirits being imprisoned, was horrifying. He couldn’t help remembering the future he saw, the Redcliffe castle shrouded with red poison, eyes of the prisoners full of desperation and madness; addiction and pain… it had haunted his dreams ever since he came back. Now more than ever before, didn’t matter how much he wanted to forget. He tried not to think about it too much.

Maxwell looked up at Corypheus, their eyes finally meeting. It was the time. He felt strangely calm.

“Ready to be defeated? To die?” Corypheus asked, and Maxwell could feel the anchor responding to the energy accumulating around them, his whole arm pulsating with its power. 

“Death is not the worst that can happen,” he heard himself say before he ran forward, one hand tightening on his staff, the other preparing to strike. It was _his_ time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"author's choice, author's choice, death is not the worst that can happen."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/688863.html?thread=90462431#t90472927)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	6. Fancy Food (Sera, Cole, Dorian, m!Trevelyan)

Maxwell smiled at the way Cole was looking around the terrace and the buildings of the Val Royeaux’s Summer Bazaar. His mouth was slightly open as he also observed the people who were not hiding their surprise at seeing the Inquisitor and his companions. Maxwell was nodding his head in greeting, knowing perfectly well how much attention they were getting. 

Dorian, Cole, Sera and Maxwell were travelling back from the Hissing Wastes and Maxwell decided that since it would take another few days before they reach the Orlais-Ferelden border, instead of dining in the encountered taverns, they could take a roundabout way and travel to Val Royeaux. As soon as he shared his idea with the rest Sera started to laugh so loud she almost fell from the rock she was sitting on, Dorian was delighted and Cole looked curious, still not used to the idea of eating different foods. As soon as they passed the Sun Gates and the Summer Bazaar, Maxwell could feel dozens, if not more, pairs of eyes following their every move. He suspected that seeing the Inquisitor, who was a mage, accompanied by an elf carrying a bow, a young man who could read people’s thoughts, and an Altus from Tevinter, would never stop surprising Orlesian nobles. It would have been more scandalous only if Maxwell had brought Iron Bull with him.

“That was a wonderful choice, Inquisitor,” Dorian’s lips twitched in a half-smile as he subtly looked around and Maxwell grinned.

“Don’t tell me you won’t enjoy dining in here, Lord Pavus,” Maxwell replied, as Sera snorted at the comment.

“Shite, if the fancy food you want me to eat tastes like rubbish, I’m shooting you right in the arse, just so you know,” she said loudly, and Maxwell could hear a gasp that came from somewhere behind them. “And you’re buying when we get back to the Herald’s Rest.”

“Noted,” he replied as they stepped inside the Le Masque du Lion Café. 

The man working there must have heard Sera’s comment, because a slight grimace appeared on his face, but it quickly changed into a charming smile. “Ah, the Inquisitor and… companions. It is a pleasure to have you here with us again.”

“Thank you,” Maxwell answered, focusing on the challenge in the man’s voice, and the way he accented the word ‘companions.’ Well, that could be fun. “Can we ask for a table for four?”

The man bowed slightly, leading them to the table in the back of the room and left the list of dishes on the table. “I will be happy to answer any questions you might have,” he said, although Maxwell had a feeling he really meant ‘will have.’

“We’ll let you know when we decide, thank you,” Maxwell replied and after the man left, Sera and Maxwell started laughing, while Dorian smiled as he started reading.

“Did you see him?” Sera asked, leaning back, so that the two front legs of the chair were above floor. “He was so pissed off!”

“What was he thinking? Darkness, what would they say, they shouldn’t…” Cole murmured as he still looked at the door behind which the Orlesian disappeared, but before Sera could say anything, Dorian put one hand on Cole’s shoulder.

“Is there anything you would like to try?”

Cole turned to look at him, then at the list in his hands, confusion clear on his face. “I… I don’t know.”

Before Dorian had a chance to tell Cole about the dishes he could order, Sera snagged the list from Dorian’s hand and eyed it suspiciously. She was looking at it for a few moments, then titled her head slightly. Before she said “Ha!” rather loudly, she slammed the list down on the table. "That first one! I can't pronounce this shite, but we're going to eat it! And if it’s as bad as the name looks, I’ll tell that arse where he can stick his fancy food. Couldn’t we go to the inn somewhere? I really want to stick an arrow...”

“Yes, Sera, thank you,” Dorian snagged the list from the table, interrupting her. “However, I don’t think you will enjoy what you’ve chosen. It’s very... spicy, and it comes in rather small portions. Unless you wish to try it anyway. But they do serve drinks as well, if you’d rather have that? How does the Carnal, 8:69 Blessed sound?”

“I’m gonna eat later. You’re lucky I’ve eaten earlier. Ugh,” she rolled her eyes and started leaning back in her chair again. “Those tits are so rich and still can’t make proper food. And they want even more coin for it.”

Maxwell scratched the back of his head, sighing. “I will pay for the food when we find a tavern later.”

“Oh, you will,” she said.

Maxwell wasn’t sure how much time they spent choosing what to order, because while he knew what he wanted, Dorian ended up translating the whole list of dishes for Cole, who still looked unsure of what to do. In the end he chose a plate of salad and fruit, even after Maxwell insisted he could order anything he wanted. “I like fruit. The sweet ones are nice.”

Right after receiving their food, Sera taking the whole bottle of liqueur for herself, they all started eating. Dorian, Sera and Maxwell ended up talking about the dishes, while Cole ate in silence, looking at his plate carefully, commenting from time to time as well. Sera’s loud comments about their visit to the Hissing Wastes, as well as Dorian’s replies, most likely scandalized whoever chose to listen to them, but Maxwell still enjoyed himself, smiling even after they left the café. He was talking to Dorian before he realized why he thought something was missing.

“Wait, where’s Cole?”

They were just about to get back, when they saw the rogue walking towards them, however, he was holding something Maxwell was sure he didn’t have before. When he walked up to them, he carefully handed Sera his pouch and raised his head, revealing a small smile on his face.

“This is for your friends. The children you visit. You were… talking about them and I think they will like it. It’s food. I left the coin.”

Sera blinked a few times and looked at the pouch before taking it, peeking inside suspiciously. There was a glint in her eyes as she looked at Cole, and a small smirk appeared on her face when she punched him in the arm gently.

“They haven’t had meat balls with strange fancy weeds before,” she said. “It’ll be a party!”

Cole returned the smile and Maxwell put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “We’ll buy some more food later and carry it back.”

“Delightful,” Dorian said, interrupting them, as he looked around them. “I would suggest we do that soon, since a rather large crowd is gathering near.”

“To Skyhold, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _author's choice, any, "I can't pronounce this, but we're going to eat it!"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/685961.html?thread=90167433#t90167433)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	7. Growl (Cole, Iron Bull, Dorian, m!Trevelyan, Mabari)

As Maxwell left his tent in the morning he noticed that he was one of the last ones to wake up, even if it was still quite early. The requisition officer was already working on making a list of everything Maxwell and his team had collected and the warriors were patrolling the area. Something was missing, though, but he wasn't awake enough to analyze it.

For the last two days they had been back in the Redcliffe farms, helping the farmers, and after closing two rifts, Maxwell had felt like he could sleep for a whole day. In the end he had slept only six hours, but it was better than nothing. At least his back wasn't hurting anymore, even if he would probably have to buy himself another staff.

Only after a short bath he realized that he hadn’t seen Iron Bull, Dorian or Cole anywhere when he had woken up. Once he put his clothes on he went to search for his friends, but fortunately he didn’t have to go very far, as Iron Bull was rather easy to spot even in a forest, and Dorian’s elegant clothes were usually easy enough to notice as well.

As he stepped closer to them he noticed that Cole was kneeling on the ground, his back to Maxwell, and Bull and Dorian were observing him. The uncertainty and uneasiness on Dorian’s face would have normally made Maxwell worry, but the bright smile on Bull’s face told him that it couldn’t have been anything too dangerous. 

“Come on, he’s cute! His fur is almost the same colour as Krem’s hair,” Bull said, leaning against one tree, grinning.

“Yes, I am certain your Lieutenant would appreciate the comparison,” Dorian replied, still unimpressed, and Maxwell snorted. 

“Are you hiding something from me?”

Bull turned his head to look at Maxwell, while Dorian was still eyeing something distrustfully, as if he didn’t want to let it out of his sight.

“Hiding? Nah. Cole found himself a new friend. Come on, look at the little guy, boss.”

As soon as he stepped closer to Cole, Maxwell realized what Bull and Dorian were talking about. Cole was petting a small mabari puppy. Maxwell wasn’t an expert, so he wasn’t sure how old the animal was, but he did know that he wasn’t looking well. He had probably been walking around the forest for a while before Cole had found him.

“Maybe he belongs to someone from the farms?” Maxwell knelt down next to Cole and reached for the mabari carefully. The puppy, after sniffing his fingers for a while, started to wag his tail, jumping happily between Maxwell and Cole, and it was difficult not to smile at him.

“I asked, but they don’t know him,” Cole answered, frowning. “He was hurting, lost and alone, so I gave him bread and some ham. He likes ham.”

“Most of us do,” Dorian murmured and Maxwell smirked at that. The puppy was clearly reacting to the word “ham,” since as soon as Cole mentioned it, the mabari started to bark happily and then put his front paws on Cole’s knees, as if waiting for something.

“I don’t have more,” Cole said, sounding thoughtful. “But there is more in Skyhold.”

“Excuse me, but are you suggesting we take the mabari with us? Might I add that it is an untrained, young mabari? One that gets excited rather quickly?” Dorian raised one eyebrow at Cole, and the rogue seemed to be confused by Dorian’s words, but then he turned to Maxwell, looking hopeful.

“Could we? He is happy when he’s with us. He likes being around people. The Iron Bull told me that he and Cremisius will tell me how to take care of him.”

Maxwell kept observing the puppy, but then turned to look at Cole, considering the idea. The puppy started to lick Cole’s fingers again, and a gentle smile appeared on the rogue’s face. Maxwell didn’t think he had seen Cole smiling like that before. It seemed like he was attached to the puppy already, and the puppy seemed to like him, too. Mabari were smart and loyal animals, and when Maxwell was younger he had wondered what it would be to have a pet. Besides, Skyhold was big enough and Maxwell was sure many people living there knew a lot about mabari.

Just as Cole said, no one from the farms recognized the mabari, so Maxwell decided they could take him back to Skyhold after all. Maxwell already planned to ask Blackwall to carve some toys as soon as they got back. The puppy, when he was not trying to chew on Cole’s hat when the rogue was carrying him or trying to pull at Bull’s trousers, was happy to follow Dorian, from time to time nudging the mage’s legs with his little head, demanding attention.

“He seems to like you,” Maxwell observed and Dorian looked at the puppy as if he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes, but Maxwell saw the corner off his mouth twitch upwards.

“Yes, well, I am extremely likeable.”

“What are you going to name him, kid?” Bull asked after a while, and Cole blinked, surprised, then raised the puppy from the ground, looking him in the eye. 

“Name him?”

“If he’s going to be staying with us, he should have a name,” Maxwell said, looking at the puppy. “You found him, fed him, and so far he seems to respond to everything you told him, so Bull is right, you should be the one to name him. It can be anything, really.”

For the next few minutes Cole was quiet as he was carrying the puppy carefully, cuddling him against his chest. He tilted his head slightly as the mabari growled at him, trying to catch the rim of Cole’s hat again. 

“Growl,” Cole said, raising his head to look at Maxwell. “Is that okay? He likes to growl.”

As in on command the puppy started to growl, still waggling his tail, and Maxwell couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I think he likes it. Growl it is, then. Come on, let’s get back to Skyhold. Growl is not the only one who is hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, naming a pet."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695345.html?thread=91569201#t91569201)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	8. Flowers (Josephine/Harding)

Lace Harding was sitting in the Outskirts Camp in Hinterlands, helping the requisition officer with making a list of all the resources Inquisitor Cadash had collected on the way to and from Redcliffe. It looked like they would have to send scouts for additional chests to pack everything, because there were almost five bags of various kinds of metals alone.

She was about to check the contents of the last bag, which, according to what Sera had said, was "weed, weed and some more weed," when she heard two people approaching her. Dorian snorted at something the Inquisitor said and Lace turned around to see the dwarf carrying another two bags, Dorian walking next to him.

"Don't pretend yer not impressed. It was a fine technique I used there," the Inquisitor said and Dorian raised one eyebrow at him.

"I have to admit, I have never seen anyone using an axe quite like that."

"It was all a part of the plan," Cadash smirked, winking at Dorian, before he turned to look at Lace, placing the bags next to the other ones gently. "Here ya go. We found some more herbs, some of it pretty rare, or so Dorian says."

The Inquisitor stretched his arms above his head, telling her he’d help her to arrange all the herbs as soon as he eats something and she smiled, promising to leave one or two bags for him.

She heard them walk away, Dorian teasing Inquisitor Cadash about his fighting technique again, as she got back to work. Getting everything out and arranging it always took some time, but she didn’t mind. It’s not like there was anything else for her to do that day. 

She managed to organize elfroot, embrium and blood lotus in piles, but as she took out another herb from the bag it was not any of the three she had expected to find. It was a Crystal Grace. Even if she wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the Inquisitor collected it, the plant’s flowers still looked intact and beautiful. Touching the light blue petals gently with one finger, she couldn’t help smiling.

Right away she thought of similar flowers she had collected when she had been preparing a bouquet for Josephine a few weeks back. She had been on a mission in Hinterlands then, too, and she had spent all her breaks collecting all the flowers she thought Josephine would like, a thank you gift for all the help and notes Josephine had been sending her, little gifts that had never failed to make Lace smile. 

Unlike the previous ones, Lace had handed that bouquet in person, hoping she hadn’t misread anything, and it was also the first time Josephine had kissed her. It had been a shy and gentle kiss, a barely-there press of the Ambassador’s soft lips against the corner of hers, but to Lace it was perfect. They shared many kisses since that memorable day, but their first one will always be her favourite.

Moving back, Josephine had looked down at the flowers, her lips curling in a small smile when she had noticed one flower of a Crystal Grace among them. She had mentioned that no one had given her any of them before, and since then, whenever Lace was gathering herbs she always made sure to find at least one flower of Crystal Grace, just to see this gentle smile on Josephine’s face again.

“Is there something wrong with that flower?”

Lace looked up to see the Inquisitor looking at her, clearly confused and scratching his head. How long was she sitting there and looking at the flower, she wasn’t sure, but she smiled at the Inquisitor when he walked up to her.

“No, I was just thinking about something.”

“Would this ‘something’ involve, perhaps, contemplating a gift for our resident Ambassador?” Dorian asked, looking at the herb Lace placed carefully in her satchel. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks at Dorian’s question.

“Maybe.”

“There were more of those near the farms, ya know,” Inquisitor Cadash said, opening the next bag of herbs. “I might’ve accidentally stepped on some, but I tried not to crush too many.”

“That was very considerate of you, Inquisitor,” Lace joked and he snorted.

“I’m always happy to help.”

Lace went back to arranging the herbs, already planning to collect flowers for the next bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, any/any, favourite kiss."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697718.html?thread=91968118#t91968118)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	9. Waking the Dead (m!Adaar/Dorian)

Kaaras Adaar had never met a Necromancer before. 

During his travels with and for the Valo-kas he had encountered a fair share of blood mages, of course, but it was _not_ the same and he knew that. Though he had heard enough stories about Necromancers to make him feel conflicted. That was the best way to describe how he felt. This kind of knowledge made him feel uneasy. Contacting spirits drawn to death, waking the dead... he preferred to stay away.

He had met Dorian Pavus during his visit to Redcliffe Village. The mage had been determined to help him stop Gereon Alexius, and soon after they had succeeded Kaaras had found out that Dorian was also confident and had a dry, sarcastic sense of humour. 

Only after they had reached Skyhold, and Morris had suggested contacting people who would help Kaaras to develop and expand his skills, had Karaas found out that Dorian's abilities were far more advanced that he had thought at first. 

Among the trainers who had visited Skyhold on Josephine's request was Viuus Anaxas, a Necromancer and a member of the Mortalitasi. Having finished talking to him and the two other trainers, Kaaras had to clear his head. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had walked right into Dorian, who had been leaving the library. 

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Dorian," Kaaras had said, wincing. Then he had noticed that he had apparently put his hand on Dorian's shoulder, his bare shoulder, to keep himself from falling down the stairs and he hadn't let go. He was sure he had been blushing when he finally had let go. "Sorry."

"It is quite alright, Inquisitor," Dorian had smiled.

"Kaaras. You can call me Kaaras, you know."

"Very well. Can I help you with anything? You look a bit lost, if you don't mind me saying."

"I am. I really am."

"Could that have anything to do with the three mages that arrived in Skyhold today?"

"...yeah."

They had ended up sitting in the library after Dorian had found a couple of books he had thought Kaaras could read. Talking about magic and their skills with the other mage had been amazing, and Kaaras had noticed that they had been alone in the library only when Dorian had pointed it out later. Kaaras had mentioned that he hadn't been in hurry, making Dorian smile.

"What do you think I should do?" Karaas had asked, sighing quietly.

"Whatever you think is best for you, I suppose," the other man had replied. “I am spending quite a lot of time researching notes of the Mortalitasi myself, however, I believe each specialization has its perks."

In the end Kaaras had chosen to become a Rift Mage, but since their conversation he had been observing Dorian using his skills in battle even more closely. The way the mage was summoning spirits, terrifying their enemies, using their death to regenerate, it was unlike anything else Kaaras had seen in his life. It was also terrifying. 

Yet, the way Dorian moved as he fought, confidently and gracefully, was... captivating. It was so captivating that Kaaras barely managed to avoid three Venatori that were currently attacking him.

He felt a sharp blade of a sword touch the skin of his arm, but before he could freeze the attackers, he heard loud shouting as the last three Venatori fell to the ground. They were writhing there, holding their heads the whole time, and Kaaras didn't want to imagine what the spirits made them see.

Dorian was by his side right away, touching his chest gently and smiling brightly. "As much as I enjoy being in the centre of your attention, you should be more careful, Amatus."

"I can't help it," Kaaras smiled back, catching Dorian's hand in his. "You're gorgeous."

Death Magic still made Kaaras anxious, and it probably always would, but he knew one thing: he trusted Dorian and it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, Waking the Dead"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697149.html?thread=91926589)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	10. Restless (m!Hawke/Fenris)

After having spent some time with Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt, Garrett Hawke and Fenris had decided to go back to Kirkwall and try to help rebuild the city. It was going slowly, and apparently Garrett had become a person who did not handle waiting and feeling useless well. It surprised him, considering that there had been many times when a few moments of peace were what he was hoping for, especially when he used to be the Champion of Kirkwall. He had hoped for time for himself then, for people to stop coming to him with the smallest problems, for them to make decisions without putting all the responsibility on him... but after having spent so much time helping everyone, it was difficult to get out of this habit.

The city, while there was still a lot of reconstruction to do after the Rebellion, was surprisingly quiet. Varric had once jokingly called it a retirement from saving the world, but Garrett still had a difficult time wrapping his head around it. He had so much time on his hands and he had no idea what to do with it.

Which was why he had been walking around Kirkwall for the last two hours, doing everything he could to feel a bit more useful: visiting the market and shopping for vegetables, doing small jobs for Tomwise, Lady Elegant and other old associates who still lived in Kirkwall, and trying to help people from the city. After a while he started considering contacting the Iron Bull and asking if his Chargers had any jobs to do, or maybe if they had heard if Inquisitor Adaar needed help with anything, but they all were rather busy, according to the latest messages Varric had received. In the end Garrett decided to go back to his mansion and see if there was anything else he could do there.

He could, of course, read one of Varric's latest books, which was apparently inspired by the conversations between the Bull and Dorian, or write a letter to Carver, which was actually not a bad idea. He had sent one right after they had arrived in the city, telling Carver that they were safe and he could visit them if the Wardens happened to be near Kirkwall, but he doubted Carver would mind getting another letter. 

Lying down on the bed, he snagged a piece of paper and a quill from his drawer, preparing to start writing, only then realizing that he had no idea what he wanted to write. In the end he briefly described how their friends were doing, and wrote down questions about Carver’s new post.

When he heard the door to the bedroom opened, Garrett looked up from the letter to see Fenris watching him curiously.

“You are getting restless,” he stated as he observed Garrett.

“Am I that easy to read?” Garrett got back to writing, listening to Fenris taking off his armor. When the warrior didn’t say anything else Garrett sighed, putting the paper down. “I wouldn’t say restless, exactly.” 

“What would you call it, then?”

The warrior sat down on the bed and Garrett reached for Fenris’ hand, tangling their fingers together.

“I’m not really sure myself. It’s difficult to get used to the fact that things are… more or less quiet around here. Maybe Varric is right and I am bad at dealing with retirement from fighting after all. I need to have things to do.”

“Everyone here has their own battles to fight.”

Fenris squeezed Garrett’s fingers, and the elf’s gentle tone and his closeness made Garrett forget about everything that was bothering him. 

Garrett raised Fenris’ hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. The fact that Fenris finally seemed to be at ease, that he felt comfortable in _their_ house, that they were together, was enough to make Garrett feel like he could face everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, difficulty filling all the empty hours."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/696316.html?thread=91672828#t91672828)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	11. Like an Old Married Couple (Iron Bull & Krem)

"Just eat your damn soup, Chief, or I'm going to make you eat it. I didn't spend the last half an hour cooking this just to..."

"Fine, fine. I'm eatin’.”

"It's not my fault you fell into that lake. Stitches won’t be back for another few days and we’re out of poultices, so just eat the stupid soup. At least it tastes better than Stitches’ brew. I'll check on you later, so don't even think about moving from that bed. Got it?"

"Really?"

“I asked Grim and Skinner to keep an eye on you.”

"What about..."

"Don't care. You're staying here. I'm going to talk to the Inquisitor and tell him that you fell into freezing lake and now you have a cold."

“Damn it, Krem.”

Krem passed Dalish and Skinner as he left the room and just when he walked down the stairs he heard Dalish snickering.

“Admit it, ser, you really are like one of those old couples. It is funny.”

He had no idea what Bull’s reply was, but when Skinner snorted, Krem groaned, shaking his head. Assholes.

*

"Chief, it’s nothing. Stitches said I’ll be fine."

"Just humour me, Krem de la Crème, huh?"

"I thought I’m doing that every time I kick your ass when we play cards."

They were near the practice ground, Krem sitting on a wooden crate as Iron Bull was poking at his leg as he applied an elfroot ointment on the bruised thigh.

They had been training and everything was going fine, until Skinner had kicked his leg, making him lose balance for a moment. He had caught himself in time to not fall on his ass, but when he landed he put all his weight on the leg he had hurt during their last job.

The Bull's Chargers had came back from the Therinfal Redoubt two days ago. None of them had expected fighting with an Envy demon, but it hadn’t been the first and most likely wouldn't be the last demon they had to face. A scar on Dalish’s shoulder served as a reminder of that fight, Rocky still complained about his head hurting from time to time, and Grim seemed to favour his left leg, frowning every time Stitches suggested checking what's wrong. Krem had been bruised, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He could train without a problem, but Bull could be a mother hen sometimes, and a stubborn one, at that.

"That's one nasty bruise," Bull commented as he took a closer look at Krem’s thigh. 

"Like all the others, Chief. I've had worse, remember?"

"Are they always like that?” Krem heard Inquisitor Trevelyan ask. Dalish snorted at the question and Krem turned around. He had no idea the Inquisitor was even there. He tried to stand up, but Bull’s hand on his knee kept him in place. 

“Don’t make me carry you to your room,” Bull said and Krem rolled his eyes, but stayed in place. He knew the big lug would actually carry him to his room if he thought Krem was seriously hurt.

“They’re like old marrieds, Your Worship,” Rocky stood up from the ground. “You get used to it.”

“Shut up, Rocky,” Krem replied and the dwarf smirked at him as he and Dalish left to resume the training.

*

“Shit, Krem, don’t do that again, you got that?”

“And what? Was I supposed to just let them cut your bloody head off? There were six of those assholes.”

“I would’ve handled it.”

“You were bound. And I handled it just fine,” Krem took his chestplate off, leaving him just in his trousers, a binder and a light shirt. “Now, sit down. I have to put the ointment on your horns.”

Bull sat down, sighing. 

“Hey, if you two are done bickerin’, the food’s done,” they heard Rocky say as he looked inside their tent. “I’d suggest you move, unless you want to share a plate or somethin’.”

“We’re going,” Bull replied shortly, then turned his head to look at Krem. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Chief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age: Inquisition, Iron Bull+/Krem, the chargers call them "the old marrieds."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/703359.html?thread=92834687#t92834687)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	12. A Moment of Peace (f!Adaar/Josephine)

Herah Adaar had just left the meeting with the representatives of the Chantry and ambassadors of a few Orlesian noble families, and she was irritated. Really fucking irritated. 

She stepped outside the building, closing the door after her none too gently, and went to the garden in search of a spot away from the majority of prying eyes. Noticing a few old sculptures that provided enough shadow to create a sort of a temporary sanctuary, she walked up to the statues, groaning as soon as the back of her head touched the cold wall. Herah had a feeling everything the nobles were doing was a way to show her their supposed superiority or to check if they could get her to lose her cool. Passive-aggressive bullshit.

Josephine had organized a place to stay for everyone who accompanied Herah, quite luxurious rooms near the Winter Palace, and Herah was thankful that she didn't have to stay in the castle itself. Putting some distance between her and the ambassadors was a great idea. Josephine knew her well. She would enjoy going back to her room later, she was sure of it.

Between politics, trying to predict Corypheus' next move, leading the Inquisition's forces, and trying not to go crazy, Herah’s life was full of chaos. Her adventures with the Valo-Kas, while eventful, seemed to be predictable compared to what she had to deal with after receiving the anchor. If Shokrakar and the others could hear her admitting that, they would have probably ended up on the floor, laughing. Damn, she really missed some of them...

The sound of someone approaching made her open her eyes, but she didn't have the energy to do much more. She had learned to be careful after the few times someone had tried to attack or assassinate her, of course, so even if she didn't have her staff with her she was always carrying two daggers, but this time not only did she knew that she was watched by Leliana's agents, but she also knew who was searching for her.

"I believe you gave the nobles something to think about. It has been some time since I have seen Comtesse Jeannevere so... moved."

"Only you could have called it that," Herah snorted, sighing quietly. "Which is exactly why you're our Ambassador. I just hope my speech will be enough to keep them off our backs for now."

"Cassandra has offered to stay here a while longer to answer any questions the nobles might have later. Your presence alone was enough to reassure some of them."

Josephine smiled gently, walking up to Herah and leaning forward to press a kiss to her chin, and Herah wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist right away. The feeling of her lover's body against hers managed to lift her spirits, calm her down.

Josephine's presence in Herah's life was like... a different type of anchor, she guessed. She, contrary to the mark on Herah's hand, was the constant in the chaos that was currently Herah’s life, someone who kept her grounded. 

"You should get some sleep," Josephine said, one hand caressing Herah's cheek. "You did not get much sleep between your visit to the Hissing Wastes and coming here."

"Shouldn't I get back to the meeting?"

"Not necessarily. You already stated what our objective was, let me and Cassandra handle the rest," Josephine pressed a kiss to Herah's lips. "I shall join you after we are done."

"I can't wait to have you all to myself. It'll be nice to have a moment of peace around here."

"Just a few more hours," Josephine kissed her again and walked away, leaving Herah alone in the shadows. She stayed there, still leaning back against the wall, for a while, just enjoying the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age: Inquisition, any f/f, a moment of peace amid the chaos"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/718596.html?thread=94931204#t94931204)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	13. Flood (m!Trevelyan)

When he had looked at the Crestwood lake for the first time, Maxwell had no idea how much learning about its history would affect him later.

At first, helping people of Crestwood had been just another item on the long list of everything Maxwell had to do to close the Breach and stop Corypheus. Once he had defeated the bandits that had claimed Caer Bronach for themselves, though, and had managed to drain the lake to gain access to the rift that had been responsible for the attacks of the demons, everything had changed.

Seeing the ruins of Old Crestwood that had emerged once the water had disappeared had been so shocking that Maxwell had leaned against the wall to keep himself upright, feeling completely devastated by the sight. Iron Bull had put one hand on Maxwell's shoulder right then, and Cassandra had asked Maxwell if he was alright, but he hadn't been. He still wasn't.

The flood had destroyed everything and this knowledge had been horrifying enough, but seeing the extent of all the damage up close, when Maxwell had been walking through the ruins of the city to get to the flooded caves, had been even more overwhelming. He was glad that Iron Bull, Cole, and Cassandra had been there with him, supporting him, because he hadn't been prepared to face everything he had seen there. He was certain that he most likely wouldn't have been able to confront the horror of seeing a place where so many people had suffered and died alone.

Almost a year has passed since Maxwell had closed the rift in the lake, revealing the ruins of Old Crestwood in the process, and since he had helped to find the bodies of people lost in the flood. He had made sure to visit Crestwood as often as possible since then, so that he could watch the city come back to life after the citizens had found out about what Gregory Dedrick had done a decade earlier. 

As he visited Caer Bronach and talked to the Crestwood citizens about how was everyone doing, Maxwell still couldn't believe what the Mayor had done all those years ago. Of course Maxwell was aware that the Blight and the possibility of darkspawn attacks could inspire fear and terror even in the bravest of warriors. He couldn't hold it against Dedrick that the man had been afraid of the sickness overtaking the village, but still, Maxwell also couldn't help feeling that there must have been another way of dealing with it. There must have been something else that the then Mayor could have done to stop the sickness from spreading, and to resolve the problem without sacrificing people to do so.

However, even if Maxwell overheard some people saying that he should have executed Dedrick as a punishment for what the man had done, he did not second guess his decision to send the then Mayor to the Grey Wardens. Even if nothing would undo what the Crestwood village had gone through, maybe Dedrick could try to atone for his deeds by helping to save other people and fighting darkspawn, while Crestwood continued to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"author's choice, author's choice, aftermath of the flood"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747781.html?thread=98777093#t98777093)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	14. Can't Save Them All (m!Lavellan)

Mahanon Lavellan sat down on the stairs leading to one of the Skyhold towers.

He still couldn't believe that Haven was gone. The fire, people screaming, Red Templars everywhere...

He had tried to save as many people as he could, but it wasn't enough. Many were injured, they were waiting for help, and he couldn't do anything for them. He should have tried harder. Why couldn't he save everyone? He was supposed to be their hero, and he failed them.

As tears fell down Mahanon's face, he heard a man cry out in pain, before the healer closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any, can't save them all"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623906.html?thread=85811234#t85811234)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	15. Countdown (f!Brosca)

"Warden-Commander, I…"

Natia Brosca looked up at her friend, hoping her smile was reassuring enough to calm the other woman down.

"I know, Allya. Thank you for everything." As Natia watched the wardens surrounding her, waiting for her final orders, she tightened the grip on her axe. “It was an honor to fight alongside all of you, my friends.”

The loud roar that reached their ears made them look at the entrance to the thaig. It was the time. “Just a few seconds more...”

Five….

The growling and roars got louder.

Four…

Three…

They were getting closer.

Two…

One…

“Attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. countdown"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/641156.html?thread=87175044#t87175044)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	16. Enough (f!Adaar)

Herah had enough. Enough of selfishness of nobles who cared only about their own comfort, of having no time for herself because everyone expected her to solve their problems, as if her own troubles weren’t important at all. She tried so hard to close the Breach, but for some it was not enough. She hated that.

She leaned back against a wall behind the tavern and looked up at the sky, when she felt cool drops of water on her face and hands. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm down, but then shook her head slightly. Why should she do that? She had every right to be angry and hurt. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Herah sighed quietly, resigned.

She wanted to scream, to hit something, but then she heard the Chargers’ cheerful voices coming from the tavern, and she remembered that some people were worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any (please no SPN), any +/ any, raining when *character* is sad or upset"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/749796.html?thread=98972132#t98972132)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	17. Nightmares (f!Andras)

_‘There must be some way to forget.’_

Sidona Andras kept telling herself that, still hoping that one day she would be able to look at the map of Ferelden without thinking about what had happened to the City of Amaranthine.

She kept having nightmares about the whole city burning down and hordes of darkspawn attacking innocent citizens. Two years had passed since the assault, but everything that had happened still haunted her.

What was the worst though, was waking up in the middle of the night, dazed and terrified, remembering numbers of people telling her:

_‘You could have saved them.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any, There must be some way to forget"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623906.html?thread=85806882#t85806882)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	18. The First Encounter (m!Trevelyan)

It was a high dragon. The Fereldan Frostback.

She flew over their heads, and Maxwell tightened the grip on his staff slightly when the beast roared loudly. He couldn’t look away from her and her large wings. She was… incredible. And terrifying. Maxwell had read plenty about dragons, but he never thought he’d encounter one. 

He heard Bull say something to Dorian, but he had no idea what it was about. All he could focus on was the sight of the dragon landing near her nest, protecting it.

Licking his lips briefly, Maxwell tried to calm his breathing.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, any, first dragon encounter"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729009.html?thread=96211633#t96211633)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
